


come on closer

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Submissive Luke, dominant han, slight hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke won't leave Han alone when he's trying to work on the Falcon. Han punishes him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on closer

**Author's Note:**

> WOW HOLY SHIT I AM A SINNER. also im a huge sucker for luke whining and just being submissive and needy so Here We Are. enjoy you little sinners (title is a song by jem)

Luke yawns, stretching his body out on the couch. He’s not tired at all, just extremely bored. He and Han had dropped Leia off on some planet for some diplomatic mission thing- he still isn’t sure- and they flew off to some other planet to get parts for the Falcon. Now Han and Chewie are somewhere in the ship, fixing something that Luke doesn’t even know the name of. They’ve been fixing it for hours, though, and Luke is about to lose his mind. After a few more minutes, he decides to go find them, although he doesn’t know what he’s going to do if he actually does.  


He walks down the hallways, twisting and turning and hoping that he doesn’t get too lost. Just as he’s about to give up hope and try to find his way back, he sees them. Han is focused on something, his brow furrowed and his tongue poking out of his mouth just a little bit. But more importantly, he’s shirtless. His back is glossed with sweat and Luke feels like he’s on fire. He swallows and walks up to Han, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder. Han turns and looks at him.  


“What, Luke?” he asks, no malice in his words, just curiosity.  


Luke puts on his best pout. “I’m _bored_. You’ve been back here for _hours_ ,” he whines, running his hand down Han’s chest. Han rolls his eyes and grabs Luke’s hand.  


“Kid, stop,” Han warns, his face stern. Luke’s face falls and his pout deepens farther than Han thinks is possible.  


“Han, I-” he starts, but Han’s eyes tighten into a glare that has Luke shutting his mouth instantly.  


“I _thought_ I told you to stop.”  


“Sorry,” Luke mumbles. He goes to leave, but he turns around at the last second. “When will you be done?” he asks, feigning innocence. Han gives an exasperated sigh and turns back to whatever he’s fixing.  


“When I’m done, Luke.”  


Luke barely holds back a groan and heads back to the couch he was on earlier. About twenty minutes later, he sees Chewie walk by and leave the ship. He shrugs and sits back, kicking his legs around. A few minutes after that, Han comes around the corner, his hair wet from taking a shower. He’s still shirtless, though, and Luke feels his breath catch in his throat. Han sees him and his expression shifts into something he’s seen many times before.  


“Come here,” Han calls, making sure that Luke knows it’s not a request. Luke jumps up immediately and walks over to where Han is. The older man smiles.  


Luke’s cheeks flush quickly, turning his face away from Han’s. He feels a hand wrap around his cheek and pull his face back to its original position. The blush on Luke’s face somehow deepens as he looks into Han’s eyes. He wants to look away, he knows that Han is mad about what he did earlier, but he just can’t.  


“Han, I’m sorry,” he tries to apologize, but Han looks at him with a raised eyebrow and Luke feels like he’s forgetting something.  


“What did you call me, kid?”  


Oh. Right.  


“I-I’m sorry, daddy,” Luke mumbles. Han smirks and pushes Luke against the closest wall. Luke gasps, and Han attaches his mouth to the boy’s neck. After he decides that his marks are sufficient, he pulls back.  


“You know, I don’t think you are.”  


Luke’s eyes open wide and he goes to speak, to tell Han how sorry he is, when Han presses their lips together. The younger man wants to wrap his arms around Han’s neck and bring him closer, but in the attempt to do so he realizes that Han has his wrists pinned to the wall. He moans at the thought of it. Han smirks into the kiss, putting his thigh in between Luke’s legs. Luke whines and tries to wiggle closer to Han.  


“Hey, you wanna take this somewhere a little more comfortable?” Han whispers, his lips an inch from Luke’s ear. Luke nods frantically, and Han grabs one of his hands that he has pinned to the wall. Han all but drags Luke to his bedroom, flinging the door shut behind them. He turns around, eyeing Luke with a look of sheer dominance that has Luke trying to sink into the door. “You were bad today, weren’t you, Luke?” he asks, smirking down at him. Luke nods slightly, mumbling something that Han can’t hear. “What did you say?”  


“Yes, daddy,” Luke says, much louder this time. Han’s smirk grows as he sits down on the bed. He sits on the edge, and puts his hands in the air, gesturing toward his lap.  


“You know what happens when you’re bad, Luke, so you might as well let me get it over with,” Han says, beckoning for him. Luke’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, but comes over anyway, and lays face down on Han’s lap. “Good boy,” Han says, then leans close to Luke’s ear. “Baby, always remember you can use your word if you need to.”  


Luke shakes his head even harder. “ _No!_ I’m okay.”  


“Alright. How many do you think you deserve?”  


He thinks for a moment, then blurts out “Five.”  


“Five?” Han chuckles. “That sounds reasonable.” he gives Luke a second to brace himself before his hand comes down to smack Luke’s ass. Luke groans, trying not to rut against Han’s thigh. Han never hits very hard at all, and he never does it if Luke doesn’t have pants on. As much as Luke likes it, Han’s always afraid to hurt him. “Count, kid.”  


Luke lets out another groan. “One.”  


Han’s hand comes down again. “Two.”  


Again. “Three.”  


By the fourth smack, Luke is whining and burying his face in the sheets. Han rubs a soothing hand over his back, and then his other hand comes down. “F-four.”  


“One more, baby boy, you’re doing so good for daddy,” Han coos. He brings his hand down one last time and Luke actually moans, his hips jerking against Han’s leg. “Count.”  


“Five.”  


“Turn over, baby,” Han says. Luke turns over, facing him. Han leaves kisses all over Luke’s face and neck. Luke laughs, but then stops when he feels Han’s dick, hard and poking against his back. Knowing that Han is hard makes Luke hard too, harder than he already is, and Han notices. Luke crawls off of Han’s lap, and gets off of the bed. The older man looks at him with a confused expression, but it changes to a knowing one when Luke takes off his own shirt.  


“Pants, too, Luke,” he says, Luke obeys instantly. Han pulls his own off at the same time, and sits back down. Luke walks up to him and bites his lip. “What, baby? What do you want?”  


Luke rocks back and forth on his feet, his cheeks red. “I-I wanna suck your cock.”  


His words hit Han like a punch to the stomach. He groans, standing up. “Then do it.”  


The younger man hurries onto his knees and takes the other’s dick into his mouth. Han makes a low noise but Luke ignores it, sucking lightly on the head of his dick. Han groans out Luke’s name and places one of his hands on the back of Luke’s head, pushing it farther down. Luke complies, taking as much of Han’s length as he can before pulling all the way back and repeating. Luke is reveling in the sounds that Han makes, doing everything he can to pull them from him. Too soon, Han grabs a fistful of Luke’s hair and pulls him off of his cock. Luke starts to whine but stops abruptly when he sees the look Han gives him. Han picks him up easily and tosses him onto the bed, crawls over him until his hands are on each side of the boy’s head. Han kisses Luke, his mouth, his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Luke whines louder every time.  


“Ha- Daddy,” he corrects himself so he doesn’t get in trouble again.  


“Yes, baby?” Han asks against the skin of Luke’s hip, his mouth traveling ever closer to Luke’s aching dick.  


“Will you- can you-” but Luke can’t say it. He’s blushing and wiggling his hips just the slightest bit.  


“Say it, kid, what do you want me to do?”  


“Will you please fuck me?”  


Han lets out a breathy groan, and reaches back into his nightstand for lube. He pops it open and coats a few fingers, pushing two into Luke at the same time. He knows Luke can take it, and Luke just whimpers into his own hand. Han scowls at that, taking his free hand and pulling the boy’s hand away from his mouth.  


“Don’t cover your mouth. You’re gonna make sounds for me,” he demands, curling his fingers. Luke moans louder than he has all night.  


“Sorry, daddy,” he mumbles. Han speeds up his fingers and adds another, causing a string of “yes, please, daddy, fuck”s to come tumbling out of Luke’s mouth. Once he thinks that Luke is opened up enough, he pulls his fingers out. Luke whines, and it’s so high-pitched and needy that Han almost feels bad for taking them out, almost puts them back in. But he doesn’t. He loves to watch Luke squirm and listen to him beg. “Daddy,” Luke whines. “Please, please.”  


Han chuckles and circles a finger around Luke’s entrance. Luke nearly screams. “What do you want daddy to do?”  


“Fuck me, please, fuck me,” Luke cries out. Han finally gives in, makes sure his dick is slick enough, and pushes into Luke. The boy’s hands reach out and grab the sheets. Han starts off at an agonizingly slow pace, his hips barely moving. Luke feels like he’s going to die if Han doesn’t speed up soon. He whines, but he doesn’t move or try to get Han to speed up, because he’s already made Han mad once today, and he really doesn’t want to do it again.  


Han notices Luke’s distress and speeds up the movement of his hips. Luke moans and grips the sheets tighter, his knuckles going white. He wraps his legs lightly around Han’s back and Han grabs his hips, lifting him up, angling him just right. With the next thrust, Han hits _that spot_ and Luke is seeing stars. He lets out the prettiest moan and his head rolls back onto the mattress. Han makes sure to angle himself the same way every time, and not too much later, Luke is falling apart underneath him.  


“Daddy,” Luke breathes out in between moans. “Can I- can I come, daddy?” He’s back to moaning again, praying for some friction on his dick. Han finally reaches down between them and barely ghosts his fingers over Luke’s dick and Luke’s coming. Hard. His eyes roll back into his head and he actually screams this time. After he’s finished, Luke collapses onto the bed, completely exhausted. Han pulls out and finishes himself off with his own hand.  


“Baby,” Han says, on the very edge. “Can daddy come on your face?”  


Luke nods and, even though he’s completely fucked out, sits up a bit and opens his mouth. The sight of him like that sends Han off, coating Luke’s face. Luke swallows what he catches in his mouth and then uses his discarded shirt to clean himself off, his stomach as well. Han smiles at him, coming down off of his high. He runs a hand down the side of Luke’s face, pushing his hair out of the way. Luke leans into the touch. Han rolls over, landing to the side of Luke and facing him, pressing a soft kiss to the sleepy boy’s forehead.  


“Now, are you gonna bother me while I’m working anymore?”  


“No, daddy,” Luke whispers, falling asleep with Han’s arms around him and his face buried in the man’s chest.  


“Good boy. I love you, kid.”  


Luke smiles against him. “I love you, too.”


End file.
